


The Importance of Being Human

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Billy realises who he was in Fairytale Land, it makes him appreciate who he is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being Human

Billy had never fully appreciated being human until the day he found out that once upon a time, he hadn’t been.

He’d thought at times that his life in Storybrooke was dull, fixing cars for the likes of Granny which half the time had nothing much wrong with them anyway, seeing the same people day in, day out. He’d hear Ruby talking about how much she’d have loved to get out of Storybrooke and he’d agree with her, but he hadn’t understood just what he had in that world.

After the curse was broken, he’d heard that there were quite a few people who’d wondered if they’d been better off under the curse for various reasons – Sidney no longer being trapped inside the mirror, Archie not having to remember what he’d done to Geppetto’s parents. Michael had been talking to him once about his guilt at having not been there for Nicholas and Ava because under the curse he hadn’t known they were his kids, and how he was in a different situation from a lot of people he knew in Storybrooke because they were now remembering things they felt guilty about that had happened in their old universe while his guilt related to his actions towards his children while he was cursed, and he’d asked Billy whether it was easier for him having been a mouse, because he wouldn’t have had that same experience. Billy hadn’t really thought about that before Michael said it, and he had to admit that he could see where Michael was coming from. But now he remembered, Billy was finding himself appreciating the little things in life a lot more. He’d never thought anything of something as trivial as eating a hamburger, but now he remembered the days of eating nothing but cheese and gnawing wood (funny, but he’d never been that keen on cheese in Storybrooke) he appreciated all the different things he was able to eat as Billy. And simple things like going for a drink with his friends after work, or even crap television, meant so much more to him now he remembered the dull days as Gus in Cinderella’s pantry. Yes, he still agreed with Ruby that he’d love to see some of the world beyond Storybrooke, yet at the same time, he was appreciating more what Storybrooke had to offer him.

He’d heard a few people wondering why they were still in Storybrooke and hadn’t gone back home when the curse broke. Billy had kept quiet at the time, not wanting to admit publicly that he didn’t want to go back, to where he would be reminded of that life. He’d got a fresh start in Storybrooke, and he intended to take it. And who knew? Maybe he’d get the opportunity to know some of the Storybrooke residents better, like maybe Red, and she’d get to experience it with him.


End file.
